Taking A Chance
by Felicia Raine
Summary: Allie Irvine enters the WWE as Brock Lesnar's valet, things go wrong one night and she runs to none other than Adam Copeland(Edge)
1. Beginning Of A Wonderful Career

Allie paced nervously in her locker room, Vince McMahon would be there any minute now. Allie Irvine was the newest diva in the WWE. She stood about five feet six inches, and had a slim build, though you couldn't tell because of her baggy clothes. She had blonde hair that was streaked with red and purple. To be honest, she looked like something straight out of Jeff Hardyville.  
  
She finally decided to go out into the hall to see what was going on. No sooner than she had opened the door, Vince walked up. She gasped, "Mr. M- McMahon, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I.." Vince held up his hand, "Its ok Miss Irvine. Now, about your new job." She nodded to Vince, "I-I'd like to be a valet." Vince pondered this for a moment, "Alright, you can be Brock Lesnar's valet." Vince got up and walked out of the locker room, leaving an open mouthed, shocked Allie behind.  
  
Vince went down the hall to Brock Lesnar's locker room and knocked on the door. Brock got up from his couch and opened the door, "What do you want?" Vince stepped inside the locker room, "I came here to inform you that you now have a valet." Brock narrowed his eyes at Vince, "Why do I have a valet?" Vince shrugged, "The new diva wanted to be a valet, so I chose you to be the one." Brock sighed, "Fine. I'll give her three weeks to prove herself as an asset. If it doesn't work, she's not my valet anymore." Vince nodded, "It's a deal then."  
  
Allie sat on her couch; she had wanted to be a valet for someone, but not him. How could Vince do this to her? Brock was a ruthless individual to be around, she didn't know if this would work or not. Sure she had seen him on tv and everything, but how would he act behind the scenes? She finally gave up on trying to figure this one out and pulled her hair up into a ponytail then picked up a Raw magazine to read. She had to have something that would get her mind off of being Brock's new valet. After all, this was going to be a dangerous job for her to be doing.  
  
Brock watched as Vince left his room. He didn't need a valet; he was doing just fine on his own. Besides, she was new, so what made her so special? That he didn't know, but he intended to test her skills as soon as possible. He walked out of his locker room and started down the hall, he didn't even know the woman's name. He came to a door that said 'Kitty' on it and figured that it was her locker room. He hesitated before knocking; she was probably another Trish Stratus figure. He knocked on the door, but what he would find in the room would be a shock to him.  
  
Allie got up and opened her locker room door, "Hey what can I....o-oh I-its you.c-come in." Brock eyed her a bit, she looked tough, but she was scared of him? He stepped inside the locker room, keeping his eyes on her. He didn't know what to think about this one, here she was dressed like something from Jeff Hardy's imagination and she was stuttering at the sight of him. She closed the door and looked at him, she was nervous around him because of all she had heard. Brock crossed his arms over his chest, "I hope your not scared of everything."  
  
That did it, no one ever called her scared, she was just nervous. She drew her arm back and slapped Brock across the face, "I'm not scared, especially not of you." The force of her slap turned Brock's head, no woman had ever had that much power in one hand. He turned back to her and smirked, "I think you'll do well as a valet. Just don't screw anything up and you'll keep your job." She took on an arrogant smile like her brother, "Just don't get in my way and we won't have a problem Brock." He looked at her, "That face..."  
  
Chris happened to walk into the room just as Brock took a step closer to Allie. Chris slammed the door to get their attention. Allie looked at her brother and walked over to him, "Hey Chris." He hugged her and kissed her forehead, "Hey Allison." She wrinkled her nose at him, "You know I hate that name." He laughed lightly, "I know, that's why I call you that." She playfully punched him, "Jerkface." Chris tickled her ribs a bit, "Teenager wannabe." She put her hands on her hips, and pouted her lips, "I'm growing up Chrissy. I'm twenty now."  
  
Brock looked confused, she went from violent to a regular teenager in two seconds. He looked over at Chris, "What are you doing in here Jericho?" Allie turned to face Brock, "Leave my brother alone. He can come in here if he wants to." Brock stepped back, "Now I know where you get that arrogant look from. That explains everything." Chris put a protective arm on her shoulders as he looked at Brock, "You may be her new onstage love interest, but around here I better not catch you touching her. You got it?" Brock smirked, "And if I do?" Chris stepped up to him, "If you do touch her, you'll regret it."  
  
Allie hugged Chris and kissed his cheek before he left, she closed the door behind him. Then she turned back to Brock, "You are rude." Brock shrugged, "What's it to you?" She stepped up to him, "I don't like it." Brock was about to give her a piece of his mind when he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. Her eyes were a deep emerald green and she was actually very pretty. The fact that she didn't wear make-up also attracted him to her. He stepped back from her, what was he thinking, first she was pretty and now he was attracted. He couldn't let this get in the way of his career.  
  
She looked at him, "What are you staring at?" Brock shook his head, "Nothing." A skeptical look crossed her face, "Yeah, yeah, pick your mouth up off the floor." At her words his face went red, "What are you implying exactly?" She smirked, "I saw the way you were looking at me, but don't get any ideas. I wouldn't go with you if you were the last guy on earth." He stepped back, "Huh?" She pushed a few pieces of hair out of her face, "I know what you were thinking, but I wouldn't go with you. The reason is because you're too rude, and you're mean."  
  
He had never had someone talk to him like this, but he couldn't bring himself to yell at her. He finally gave up and walked out of her locker room. When he walked out of the room he ran right into Shawn Michaels. Shawn looked at him, "Hello Brock, is something wrong?" Brock looked at him, "What do you mean?" Shawn laughed, "You look like you've been hit by an arrow that says love all over it." Brock blushed, "That's ridiculous." Shawn smirked and pointed to Allie's locker room door, "It's the new diva isn't it?" Brock rolled his eyes, "I don't like her, and she's just my valet ok." Shawn chuckled as Brock walked off from him.  
  
Shawn knocked on Allie's locker room door. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, "What is your problem Brock..I mean...oh my god your Shawn Michaels!" Shawn laughed as he looked at her, "Yeah, last time I checked I was." She moved back, "Please, come right in." He walked into the room as she shut the door. She looked nervous around him, "Mr. Michaels I'm really sorry about that I thought you were.." He held up his hand, "Its ok, I understand the attraction."  
  
Shawn suddenly realized that he had made a big mistake; she looked upset with him now. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes were shining with irritation. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I didn't mean to make it sound that way." She rolled her eyes, "If you weren't a legend I'd hit you in the face." Shawn laughed, "I can tell, the look on your face says it all. So, I hear that your Brock's new valet." She nodded, "Unfortunately."  
  
He smiled, this was one of the smarter women he had met in his lifetime, "You'll get used to him in time, but I know you won't end up liking him." She looked at Shawn, "What do you mean by that?" Shawn pointed to her necklace, "It looks like your attracted to Mr. Copeland." She blushed, "Well I mean....he is kind of se..I mean cute." Shawn chuckled, "You think he's hot don't you?" She nodded and he smiled, "Do you want to meet him?" Her head shot up, "Really!?" Shawn nodded, "Follow me."  
  
She ran down the hall ahead of Shawn and stopped at Edge's locker room. Shawn laughed as he looked at her, "Stop drooling A, you'll live." She tried to calm herself, but the minute Shawn opened the door it was all over. Adam looked up at them and flashed her that perfect, heart-melting smile as he stood up. Shawn looked over at her and covered his mouth to keep from laughing, "Allie, close your mouth and put your eyes back in their sockets." She shook her head to recover as Shawn led her inside the locker room by the arm.  
  
Shawn grinned at Adam, "She's got the hotts for ya Copeland." Edge smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Adam Cop.." She nodded, "I know exactly who you are Mr. Copeland." Shawn smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him, "Those two should hit it off great." Adam smiled to her, "Have a seat, I don't bite." He said as he sat down on the couch. She took a seat next to him, her face being red from embarrassment. Adam smiled softly at her, "You can calm down you know." She looked at him and smiled a little, she was still nervous around him. Adam laughed, "Show me a real smile."  
  
Allie tried to relax and smile for him, but she couldn't make herself relax. Adam shook his head, "Are you ticklish?" She nodded to him, she was very ticklish in fact. Adam reached over and gently tickled her side, earning him a laugh and a smile, "That's better." She blushed again, "That wasn't fair." A smile swept over his face, "I never was fair you know." She giggled, "Yeah right, you're the straight arrow one. Jay is the one that cheats and such." He smiled, she knew more about him and his brother than he did.  
  
He leaned back against the couch and looked at her, "So tell me, what's your name?" She looked to him, "Allie Irvine." He looked at her, "So your Chris's sister. Your all he talks about. He is so fond of you, we have to make him shut up sometimes. He can talk too much." She nodded, "I know that all to well. When he's with me all he talks about is Jessica. It drives me insane." Adam laughed, "Now you know how we feel." A smile crossed her face, "You have no idea how lucky you are not to live with him." Adam smiled again, "Is he that bad?"  
  
Adam and Allie's laughing could be heard in the hall as Allie finished telling him a story about her brother. Adam recovered from his laughing and looked at her, "So he really does that?" She nodded, "Yes, he really does." She had just finished telling him about Chris's obsession with taking pictures of her. He smiled, "I always wondered why he had that picture album in his locker room." She blushed, "Please tell me that no one has seen it." Adam grinned, "I have." She blushed and looked uncomfortable again. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, there weren't any bad ones in there."  
  
Allie smiled at Adam as she stood up, "I really should get back to my locker room before Chris sends a search party after me." He stood up and walked to the door, "Come by anytime you want, your welcome here." She smiled, "Thanks Adam, I appreciate it." He opened the door and then looked at her, "Sure thing cutie." She blushed and punched him playfully. "Adam.." He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her against him, smiling down at her. She looked up at him and her blush went deeper red.  
  
Adam leaned down and kissed her softly, holding the kiss for a few moments. Brock had come looking for Allie to tell her about the match tonight when he walked by Adam's door. He stopped in his tracks just as Adam kissed her, he could feel his temper start to flare up. It didn't help that Allie was clinging to him either. He walked into the room and pulled her out of Adam's arms, "What do you think your doing." She looked stunned for a moment, "What?" Adam looked at Brock, "What's with you man?" Brock held her against his side, "Stay away from her Copeland."  
  
Brock turned and started back down the hall, almost having Allie off the floor. She was trying her best to keep up with him, "Brock what is wrong with you?" He got to his locker room and walked inside, only letting her go after he closed the door, "What was that all about!?" She looked at him, "Why does it matter to you?" He walked up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, "It matters because you are my valet, not his." She looked up at him, "Let me go, your hurting me Brock."  
  
He let her go and then looked at her. Why had he suddenly gotten so defensive about her? She rubbed her shoulders gently, "I don't know what's gotten into you, its not like I'm with you or anything." He popped his neck, "Does it matter?" She nodded, "As a matter of fact it does. I am free to be with whoever I like, you don't own me." He stepped up to her again, "Get ready for the match, its in five minutes. I'll be waiting at the curtain, don't be late." He grabbed her more gently by the waist this time and kissed her hard then let her go. Walking out of the room and to the curtain to await his match. Allie stood in the room with shock written on her face, he had just kissed her. She got ready for the match quickly and then went to the curtain, "Why did you.." She was cut off as he looked at her, "Don't ask questions, its time." 


	2. Controversy

Over the next couple of weeks she was at ringside in every one of Brock's matches. She still wondered why he had kissed her that first night she had come to the WWE. Her and Adam had also become good friends; she had helped him out a time or two when he needed it. Brock wasn't too happy about that though, and that was another thing. Why did he get so upset when she helped Adam, did he have something against him? Again Brock F fived someone and then pinned them, winning the match.  
  
He looked over at her and then walked to the ropes, motioning for her to get onto the apron. She took hold of the middle rope and jumped up onto the apron, "What?" He didn't say anything as he put his hands on her waist and lifted her over the ropes and into the ring. She blinked a little as he set her down, and then pulled her against his side. Lilian handed him a microphone, and then he looked at Allie. She looked up at him, wondering what in the world he was doing.  
  
Brock kept silent for a moment and then looked out at the crowd, "I don't usually bore you people with chatter, but I have something I want to say." She looked up at him and felt his arm tighten around her, pulling her closer into his side. He brought the mic to his mouth again, "For the past couple of weeks, I have been accompanied by the newest diva, Allie. I guess all of you are wondering what's going on between us." Allie was beginning to wonder the same thing. She had to admit, it confused her about why he kissed her before every match.  
  
She was about to say something when Brock started again, "Well, my answer is that we're together. I'm saying this to all of you in the back and in the audience, you mess with her and I'll show you the meaning of ruthless aggression." Allie looked up at him, "Brock, we aren't together." He tossed the mic and then pulled her up against his chest, putting a hand behind her head as he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes went wide when he did this, what was he thinking by doing this on live television. It was enough that he kissed her before the matches, but not on live television!  
  
Brock held her close; this kiss was gentle compared to the others that were normally hard and demanding. Allie found herself giving in to the kiss, returning it with her own. She hadn't meant to, but it was inevitable at the moment. He loosened his hold on her when he felt her start to react to his kiss. After a few minutes passed by, he let her go. She felt light headed as she looked up at him, "What was that for?" He looked down at her, "To prove to you that you are mine." She was stunned, had she just submitted to him? She shook her head; she refused to believe that he had broken the last of the barriers she had set up against him.  
  
He helped her out of the ring and when she started to go up the ramp, he picked her up and carried her to the back. When they got back to the locker room she looked at him after he shut the door, "Brock.." He walked up to her and put a finger to her lips, "shhhh, don't ask questions." She started to protest, but was cut off by his mouth on hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth, running it along hers; it was amazing to him how wonderful she was. A whimper caught in the back of her throat as he kissed her like this, she knew she'd have to fight him after that slight whimper.  
  
He pulled her close as he kissed her, feeling her soft body against his own muscular body. Allie tried to resist, but she ran her hands over his chest, his stomach and his back as she started to return his kiss. Brock could feel himself getting hard as she continued to touch him gently, he didn't think she knew what she was doing to him. He ran his hands down and put his hands on her back, pulling her up against him. The slight contact between them made him groan slightly. She felt his hardened member against her thighs and whimpered; she knew what he was going to do if she didn't stop him. He ran his hands to her shirt and then under it, touching her breasts through the silk and lace of her bra. She was going to go crazy if he didn't stop this. She was about to give in completely when Chris walked into the room, "What in the HELL do you think you are doing to her!?"  
  
Brock let her go and looked at Chris, "Whats it to you?" Chris took her by the arm and pulled her to him gently, "Its ok sis, I'm here now." Brock smirked, "She was fine until you came in here." Chris glared at Brock, "You call molesting my sister, fine?" Brock only smirked again, "She was as into it as I was, and you know it." Chris took her and walked out of the locker room, his arm gently around her. She walked with him to the parking lot and then he stopped and looked at her, "Go back to the hotel, I'll be there in a little while. I'll knock three times. If your asleep I'll know when you don't open the door after the third knock." She nodded and then walked over to her car, getting in it and starting it up. Chris walked back down the hall as she pulled out of the parking lot, going toward the hotel.  
  
Chris went back to Brock's room and glared at him, "Stay away from my sister. I mean that." Brock rolled his eyes, "If she comes to me willingly, I don't care what you say." Chris clenched his fists and walked out of the room before he hurt the man. Brock sat down on his couch, he could still feel her against him, hear her whimpers. The thought of it made him shiver, he wanted to touch her again. He gathered up his things and walked out to his truck, getting in it and then pulling out of the parking lot. All of the superstars were staying at the same hotel, so he'd have no problem finding her.  
  
She arrived at the hotel and got out of her car, locking it behind her. She walked into the hotel and went up the stairs to her room, sliding the key card into the slot as the door unlocked. Walking inside, she flipped on the light and then closed the door, there were a lot of things she wanted to think about. She walked over to the Jacuzzi and turned it on, filling it with hot water as she stripped out of her clothes and stepped in. She would have to remember to thank Vince for letting her get her own room after the show.  
  
Brock arrived at the hotel and then got out of his truck, walking inside. He walked up to the desk and looked at the clerk, "Can you tell me what room Allie Irvine is in?" The woman looked it up on the computer, "She's in room 147. Do you need a card?" Brock nodded and was given a card as he walked up the stairs. This had been easier than taking candy from a baby, he thought to himself as he reached the second floor where her room was.  
  
The water was warm on her chilled skin as she turned on her stereo, listening to Usher's "U got it bad." She clapped her hands and the lights dimmed as she lit a few scented candles to help her relax a bit more. She slid down in the water up to her chin and then closed her eyes, listening to the music and letting the scent of the candles relax her body. She had no idea that Brock was at the hotel, and better yet, he was about to be in her room.  
  
Brock slid the card into the slot and the door unlocked itself. He walked into the room and then closed the door behind him. He took off his jacket and his boots, being left in his ring shorts. He walked silently toward the day room, hearing the music and seeing the glow from the candles. As he walked around the corner he saw her sitting with her eyes closed, he smirked as he slid his ring shorts off and then stepped into the water.  
  
She had no idea he was in the room or that he was in the water with her. The water shifted and she stretched her legs out, sighing softly. Brock smirked as he knelt over her and then leaned in, kissing her neck softly. Allie's eyes snapped open and she tried to push him away, "Brock, what are you doing here!?" He didn't say anything as he ran his hands along her thighs, pulling her up against him. She whimpered softly, "Brock I want you to leave now.." He kissed her lips softly, "You don't want me to go.."  
  
What he said was almost true, but she knew she had to get him out before something happened. Brock ran his hands along her stomach, getting her to relax a little. She closed her eyes again, trying to hang onto what little control she had left. He smiled as he put his hands on her knees and gently pulled her legs apart, his control had almost snapped at this point.  
  
Allie tried to protest, but Brock's mouth covered hers and her protest was cut off. He moved one hand down between her thighs, slowly sliding one finger into her. She struggled against him, it felt good, but she knew she shouldn't give in to the feeling, not when she loved Adam. Brock looked at her face and smirked as he gently slid another finger into her, moving them in and out slowly.  
  
Brock smirked; he almost had her where he wanted her at that moment in time. It would only be a matter of minutes before she finally gave up trying to struggle against his strength. Allie was to the point of submission when she heard the door open. He hadn't heard the door open and Chris walk into the room. Again she started struggling against him to get him away from her, hoping that Chris would help her out quickly before it was too late.  
  
Chris heard the struggling and snuck around the corner, grabbing Brock and tossing him away from her, "Allie get dressed and go to another room right now!" She reacted quickly as she got dressed and ran out of the room, leaving Chris and Brock to fight it out. Chris walked over to Brock and kicked him in the stomach, "You'll never touch my sister again!" Brock coughed from the force of the kick as he tried to get up, Chris was strong when he was mad.  
  
Allie ran down the hall as fast as she could, tears running down her face as she collided with Adam. He caught her and held her up gently, "Hey now, what's wrong Allie?" She looked up at him, crying as she wiped her eyes, "Brock..he attacked me...I tried to fight him...Chris came in. Oh Adam I'm so scared!" Gently he pulled her to him, hugging her gently, "Shhhhh, its ok. I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you Kiddo."  
  
Brock lay on the floor, his head busted open after Chris's beating. He now wished he hadn't come in there, but he had been so close to getting her to submit to him. Chris walked out of the room and went over to Adam and Allie, "Thanks for watching her Adam." Adam nodded and let her go, "No problem Chris, she's my best friend." Allie went to Chris and stroked his face, still crying, "Your hurt Chris." He looked up at Adam, "Can you call Vince for me?" Adam nodded and took out his cell phone; "Lets go to another room now."  
  
They both followed Adam into his and Jay's room, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, and Shane also being in there. Everyone looked up at the bloody Chris and the crying Allie as Adam led them into the room. Jeff jumped up and went over to Chris, "Do you need some ice Chris?" He looked at Jeff, "Yeah I do, thanks Jeff." Jeff nodded and went over to the ice bucket and put some into a washcloth, bringing it back over to Chris, "You need to sit down."  
  
Chris shook his head a bit as he took the ice cloth, "I can't, I have to take care of Allie." Adam looked at Chris, "Go lie down on the bed, I'll watch her for you Chris." With a sigh Chris went and laid down on the bed, holding the ice on the cut on his head. Adam walked over to Allie who still hadn't stopped crying or shaking, "Come on Allie, lets go sit down." She nodded as he led her to the couch and sat down next to her, pulling a blanket around her.  
  
Jay picked up the phone and called Vince, "Vince, its Reso, we have a problem in here. I need you to come down here right now." Vince nodded, "I'll be down in just a moment Jayson." Hanging up the phone Jay looked at the others, "Vince will be here in a sec." Matt looked at Allie, "What happened in there A?" Adam shook his head at Matt, "Not right now Matt, just let her calm down a little." Matt nodded, "Ok, sorry."  
  
Vince walked into the room and looked at Allie, "What's wrong Allison?" Adam got up, leaving Allie with Jeff as he went with Vince outside the room. He looked at Adam, "What happened to her and Chris?" Adam folded his arms over his chest, "It seems that Allie was in her room taking a bath and Brock came in and I guess tried to rape her or something." With a sigh Vince shook his head, "This isn't good, Brock has never acted like this before." Adam nodded, "I know, but Chris knocked him out in the room, he's still in there."  
  
After talking to Vince, Adam went back into the room as the WWE officials went into Allie's room and found Brock laid out on the floor. Vince looked down at him, "Brock, your in deep for this one." Brock groaned as he was helped up, "I am the one that's been attacked here." Vince glared at Brock, "An innocent woman was almost raped at your hands. How do you explain that one?" Brock mumbled something, "She came onto me first." Shaking his head, Vince let the officials take Brock out of the room, "No Brock, you came onto her."  
  
Adam went back over to Allie and picked her up, putting her next to Chris, both of them being asleep, "You guys probably should go for tonight." The others nodded their heads and walked out quietly, leaving Jay, Adam, Allie, and Chris in the room. Jay looked to Adam, "Do you think he actually did?" Adam looked at Jay, "I hope not, but I don't think he did." He looked back at Allie, if Brock had succeeded, he would find out and make him wish he'd never laid a hand on her. 


	3. Threats Begin

Disclaimer: I haven't put this up here on this story yet, so I'll do that now. Whisper is mine and of course everything else is Vince's stuff. I'm hoping that this story will be as good as my Jeff and Blaze fic.  
  
It was Thursday night when Allie finally showed up with the others. Chris had taken her to three doctors since Monday night, he wasn't taking any chances. All three doctors had said that Brock had not done anything to her and Chris was satisfied with that answer. They arrived at the arena together, Chris walking with his arm around Allie, making sure she was with him at all times from now on. Adam and him had made a deal that one of them would be with her at all times so she would be protected.  
  
That night it was Adam's job to take care of her while Chris went out to fight his match. She had gotten so quiet since the ordeal, and Adam missed the way she used to be. He looked over at her, "Allie?" Turning her head she looked at him, "Hm?" Finding the right words he spoke to her, "I know you've been through a lot lately, but I miss the way you used to be. I miss the smiles and hearing you laugh and joke around. I know its hard, but please don't stay like this. Its hurting us all." She smiled a bit, "I know, and I'm sorry Adam."  
  
Chris stood at the door and watched as Adam hugged her to him, he had always taken care of her and now Chris knew why. It was plain to see that Adam felt more than friendship for Allie, but he'd never tell her or do anything to indicate it. In a way he admired him for that, but in another way it made him upset. Walking on into the locker room he smiled at them, "Hey guys. How's my baby sister?" Allie looked up at him, "I'm ok." He nodded and then looked at Adam, "Can I talk to you for a minute Adam?" Adam nodded and got up, following Chris outside the locker room.  
  
Adam looked at Chris, "Whats on your mind?" Chris looked at him, "I know you like her a lot Copeland, anyone can see that. I don't know whether to be upset or happy. Don't get me wrong, you're a great friend and I trust you, but I'm not sure if I like the idea of you liking her yet." He nodded to Chris, "I know how you feel. You just want to make sure she's safe from harm Chris. But don't worry, my feelings for her can wait until a better time in her life." Chris smiled, "Thanks for understanding Adam, but if she decides to like you, I won't say anything about it, but let her take her time."  
  
Allie stood up, walking out of the room, "I want a match." Chris and Adam looked to her, Chris speaking first, "Are you sure your up for it Allie?" Adam nodded, "You don't have to wrestle now you know." She held up her hand, "I want to wrestle." Chris sighed, "Who are you wanting to wrestle?" Allie looked up at Chris, "I want to wrestle Adam." Adam looked at her, "Are you sure Allie?" Chris looked at her, "Adam, she's serious. Maybe its best that she wrestles you tonight." He nodded, "Alright, I'll go get ready."  
  
Chris walked back into the locker room with her, closing the door behind him, "Why do you want to wrestle Adam?" She looked at him as she laced up her boots, "I need to get my spark back Chris, and the only way to do that is to wrestle. Adam will help me get back to being me." He nodded and kissed her forehead as she finished lacing up her boots. With a sigh she stood up and walked out of the locker room, heading toward the curtain.  
  
Adam put on his ring pants and boots and then walked out of his locker room. He walked to the curtain and put his hand on her shoulder, "Just so you know, I want you to do your best out there." She looked to him and nodded, "I will." As he started to walk out, she held him back, "What is it Allie?" Looking up at him she blushed a little, "Adam." He looked at her, "Is something wrong?" She shook her head and let him go, "Nothing."  
  
Rob Zombie's 'Never Gonna Stop Me' as he walked out onto the stage, the fans cheering loudly for him. She watched as he walked down and slid into the ring, waiting for her to come down there. Her music started playing on the titantron, it was Trace Adkins's song called 'Chrome' only it was redone to have a more rock approach. Walking out onto the stage she could hear the deafening cheering of the fans as she walked down to the ring, sliding in with Adam.  
  
The bell rang and she locked up with him, it was useless to try and get the upper hand here, he was too strong. He got the upper hand and suplexed her onto the mat. She hit pretty hard, but got right back up, the fight was helping her return to her old self. Adam grabbed her arm and whipped her off of the ropes hoping to catch her with a clothesline. Allie saw it coming and tackled Adam in a flying spear, knocking them both to the mat.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, whispering, "Go ahead and pin me, I want you to win." She smiled back down at him, laying across him gently as she got the three. Adam stood up and then pulled her to her feet, holding her arm up in victory. Allie looked up at him bringing her arm down, their eyes meeting in a soft gaze. The cheering fans got louder as Adam placed his hand on the back of her neck. Allie put her arms around his neck gently, still gazing into his eyes.  
  
Adam leaned down and kissed her softly, his hand running through her hair. Allie kissed him back before both pulled out of the kiss smiling. She slid out of the ring and started up the ramp, him walking to her side, holding her hand as they went toward the back. As they disappeared behind the curtain, Brock appeared in front of them with a chair in his hand. Adam pushed her behind him, "Leave her alone Brock."  
  
Brock smirked, "Its not her I'm after Copeland, its you." Adam stood his ground, "I'm right here." Allie's eyes widened in fear as she screamed, the sound echoing down the halls. Neither of the men moved after she screamed. A moment later, Chris, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Nash, and Jay were standing around Brock. There was no way he could take them all on, so he dropped the chair, glaring at her, "I'll get you yet Irvine.." 


	4. A New Evil Arrives

Disclaimer: Well I'm finally gonna update my fic, again I own Allie, Vince owns all other things much to my dismay, I do wish I owned some of WWE, but oh well. Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
In the weeks to come, Brock's threat was forgotten by all of the gang. Allie was back to her usual self again, thanks to the help of Chris and Adam. She was also Adam's new on-stage and off-stage girlfriend since the Thursday night that they kissed after the match. Chris was happy with all that was going on, but he still had a bad feeling in his gut that he couldn't push away just yet.  
  
Adam and Allie were scheduled to be in a mixed tag match that night, their opponents were Jay and Torrie. The night was just starting out as Adam and Allie walked into the arena holding hands. Michael Cole was backstage as he stopped the couple, "Edge, is there anything that you would like to say about your match tonight against Christian and Torrie Wilson?"  
  
With a laugh, Adam shook his head, "Nothing really except that may the best tag team win." Michael Cole looked to Allie, "Do you have any comments?" She shook her head, "I think Adam's words are enough." Adam smiled and then slipped his arm around her waist as they walked on past the camera crew and into their locker room.  
  
Allie put her things down on the floor and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. After closing the door, Adam put his stuff down and sat next to her, "We need a vacation Allie." She laughed as she looked over at him, "I haven't been here long enough to have a vacation yet." He smiled, "Ok so you have a point, but we don't get that much time together."  
  
She turned on the couch to face him, "Adam, we stay in the same hotel room(with Chris in there of course) we sit next to each other on the plane, we use the same car, and we go to dinner together every chance we get." He nodded, "I know that, but we're never alone when we do. We're always dragging Chris along with us." Allie smiled, "He's overprotective, but he has to be that way. Don't worry, we'll get to spend more time together as he gets more used to us being together."  
  
He nodded, "I hope your right." She smiled, "Adam?" He looked back up at her, "Yeah Allie?" With a laugh she stated, "I'm always right." Adam laughed and then tickled her, "Yeah, like you were right about the time you said that Chris wouldn't stay in the same hotel room?" Allie laughed as she was tickled, "ok ok, so I was wrong. I give!" He stopped tickling her and smiled, "I knew you'd give in sooner or later."  
  
In another part of the arena two people were talking about Adam and Allie's match. One of the people was Brock, and he didn't sound very happy about the whole situation. The figure in the shadows spoke up, "Don't worry about the girl, once her protectors are out of the way, she's all yours." Brock smirked in a sinister way, "Good, I want my revenge on her to be perfect."  
The figure laughed evily, "It will be perfect Brock, and this time there won't be anyone to save her." Brock nodded, "Are you sure you have everything set up with the others?" Again the person in the shadows spoke, "Everything is in place as we speak, Adam won't stand a chance in that match tonight after the lights go out." Both of them laughed evily and then went on about their business.  
  
Unknowingly, Adam and Allie got ready for their match that night. Chris, on the other hand, was still thinking about why he had a bad feeling about tonight. He never had these feelings unless something bad was about to happen, he just hoped that nothing would. He was about to walk out his door when he was knocked back inside by a masked person.  
  
Chris hit the floor after going through a table that was in his room. The masked person then dragged Chris out of his locker room and into Brock's room where he was tied to a chair and gagged. The first part of Brock's plan was in effect, now all he had to do was get to Adam and Allie would be left unprotected. With Chris tied up at the moment and Adam about to be in a match, was there any hope for little Allie?  
  
A/N: Ok so I know this is a short chapter, but I had to leave off somewhere. We are all dying to know who the masked man is aren't we? Well if it helps at all, you'll find out in the next chapter! ^.^ Hope you liked this chapter, it was written while I was half asleep so forgive me on spelling if I have made mistakes! 


	5. Brock's Plan Falls Through

Adam left the locker room a while later to go out to his match, leaving Allie alone. He thought that Chris would watch over her while he was in his match, but he was very wrong. Allie turned on the monitor in her room so she could watch Adam's match, she was upset that he had to be in two matches tonight. Though she knew that once she got Torrie into the ring that she could win the match for them with little effort.  
  
"Wonder where Chris is." She said mostly to herself as she stood up and stretched. With a sigh she walked out of her locker room, going down the hall toward Chris's locker room to find him. Allie knocked on Chris's locker room door and waited for an answer, "Chris, are you in there? Its me Allie." She waited for an answer, but didn't hear anything. This worried her as she opened the door and walked inside.  
  
No sooner than she had closed the door the masked person grabbed her from behind. Allie started to scream, but was thrown against the wall before she could. "Don't try screaming little girl, it won't help. No one will hear you." Her eyes went wide as she heard the man speak, "That voice...no.." Before she could finish her sentence the man gagged her and then tied her hands behind her back, "No more talking for you girl."  
  
The man carried her out of the locker room and into Brock's room, putting her in a chair next to Chris. She struggled to get free of the chair she had been tied to, her struggles waking Chris up from his being passed out. Just then, Brock walked into the room with a sinister smirk on his face, "Allie, how wonderful to see you again. I must say we need to meet like this more often." He and the masked man laughed as she tried even more desperately to get free from the chair.  
  
Brock walked over to her and moved the chair away from Chris's and put it in front of his, "Chris, your going to watch while I have my revenge. Since I can't hurt you any other way." Chris's eyes went wide as he looked at Brock and then the fear in his sister's eyes, he had to get free and save her. Allie tried desperately to get free, tears running from her eyes in the process. Brock reached out and wiped one away, "Don't be afraid princess, it won't hurt for long."  
  
The masked man stopped Brock, "We should let them know first shouldn't we?" Brock nodded and stepped back as the man stepped up to Allie and removed the mask from his face. Her eyes went wide as she looked into the face of none other than her first manager, Matt Hardy. He laughed as he saw the fear in her eyes turn to anger, "Oh come on Allie, did you honestly think that I would let you rise above me in fame? I don't think so."  
  
Chris had finally had enough, he had to help her out fast. Matt turned in time to see Chris start to get up and he kicked over the chair so he couldn't, "Don't try to play hero Jericho, its not going to work." Brock chuckled as he looked at Allie, "This is going to be so much fun." He had just grabbed ahold of her shirt when Shane and Shannon burst into the locker room. Shane and Shannon both taking out Lesnar before Shannon nailed Matt with his own Twist of Fate.  
  
Shannon untied Chris as Shane untied Allie and helped her up. Chris pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him, "Its ok Allie, everything is going to be just fine now." Shane nodded and left the room to go get Vince and Stephanie. Shannon stayed behind just in case Chris needed help taking care of Brock and Matt. Shane walked into Vince's office and looked at him and Stephanie, "I need you two to come with me if you would."  
  
Stephanie stood up and looked at him, "Is something wrong Shane?" He nodded, "Very wrong, but you have to hurry, come on." Vince and Stephanie exchanged worried glances as they followed Shane out of the room quickly. He lead them to the room where Chris was still holding Allie, and Shannon had just knocked Lesnar out again. Stephanie gasped and ran over to Allie and Chris, "Allie, oh my God what happened to you!?" Shannon looked at Vince, "Please do something with these two before they wake up again."  
  
Vince left the room to go get security as Adam burst into the room, his eyes wide with worry. Chris let Allie go as Adam embraced her, "Allie.I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry." Allie held onto him tightly, "Its not your fault Adam."Chris smiled as security took Matt and Brock out of the arena, "Maybe all this is finally over for good." Everyone nodded, hoping that this would all be over at last. Allie and Adam could finally rest easy, or could they? 


End file.
